1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location tracking system and method of a wireless device using a wireless LAN access point (AP), and more particularly to, a location tracking system and method of a wireless device using a wireless LAN AP that provides a seamless location tracking service having high reliability indoors and outdoors, and secures reference data for location tracking having high reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional location tracking technologies of utilizing intensities of wireless LAN signals of an access point (AP) were widely known. To realize the location tracking technologies of utilizing intensities of wireless LAN signals, first, an operation of scanning location tracking data, and, second, an operation of tracking a user's actual location by using the scanned data are necessary.
Conventional scanning technologies must continuously perform the operation of scanning location tracking based data before the operation of tracking the user's location is performed. During the scanning operation, users who are carrying devices with a global positioning system (GPS) store information regarding APs at a corresponding GSP coordinate point in a database. More specifically, to provide a location tracking service, a service provider scans regions whose location tracking is desired, collects data regarding APs of the scanned regions, and configures a database before the location tracking service is provided. Alternatively, users who are carrying devices with a GPS scan regions whose location tracking is desired and upload data regarding the scanned data. Further, after a specific region is initially scanned, since an AP construction environment of the specific region is changed according to time, using of old data deteriorates accuracy of location tracking. Thus, repetitive scanning operations are required to reflect a new AP construction environment.
As described above, the conventional technologies must continuously repeat an operation of scanning the same region after the location tracking service is provided, which increases maintenance and repair expenses. The more the region covered by the location tracking service extends, the greater the maintenance and repair expenses rapidly increase.